El Maestro
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por LADYMUKUGE En un solo día la vida de Yahiko está a punto de cambiar para siempre. Algo por lo que luchó siempre, y verdades que surgen desde el corazón.


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattō.**

 **Morado le desea una bonita navidad y próspero año nuevo a Celeste a quien está dedicado este fic, espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo y todo mi cariño seas quien seas. Se feliz :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Maestro**

 **.**

 **.**

Yahiko volvió a fruncir el ceño de rabia al escuchar a su maestra ordenarle cincuenta repeticiones más de la misma kata que llevaba haciendo toda la santa mañana. Dirigió su mirada a la entrada del Dojo y pudo ver a su rival por el puesto de maestro ayudante, coqueteando con Tsubame.

-Tsubame –chan estos dangos están deliciosos, serás una buena esposa, deberías olvidarte del perdedor de Yahiko y venirte conmigo.- escucho decir a Yutaro.

Un bokken salió despedido desde el interior del Dojo para dar justo en la cabeza del joven Tsukayama.

-¡cierra el pico ya, maldito pervertido!

-¿por qué no te dedicas a lo tuyo y dejas a los demás en paz?

-deja de molestar a Tsubame, ¿no ves que la cohíbes?

-Ya... Yahiko-chan… - dijo la muchacha intentando tranquilizar al joven, el cual la miró aún más molesto.

-¡no me llames Chan!

Kaoru rodó los ojos hastiada y fue directa a Yahiko para jalarle de la oreja, pero al dar el primer paso sintió un pinchazo desde la cadera hasta detrás de la rodilla de la pierna derecha, hizo un gesto de dolor, el cual Yahiko no pasó desapercibido, ni para las dos personas más que estaban dentro del Dojo tampoco.

-Kaoru-dono…

-¡madre!

Los dos pelirrojos se acercaron con cara de preocupación hacia la joven maestra. Yahiko expulsó el aire de sus pulmones intentando tranquilizarse y olvidar su enfado con Kaoru.

-¿Qué te pasa busu? ¿La edad?

Vio cómo su maestra se ponía de un color rojo de rabia y fue sujeta por los dos Himura.

 **FLASH BACK**

Todo fue muy deprisa, aquel día Kenshin había amanecido algo enfermo, y con fiebre. Se decidió que Kenshin descansaría todo el día en el futón, mientras los tres restantes miembros del Dojo se ocuparían de las tareas que siempre acontecía al ex hitokiri.

Kaoru, junto con la ayuda de su hijo Kenji hicieron la colada y cocinaron mientras que Yahiko se ocupó del mantenimiento del Dojo para que todo estuviera listo para las clases de la tarde. Kaoru al acabar sus tareas, decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, vio como aquel caballo desbocado iba directo a una niña que andaba distraída, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a ella, cuando la tuvo cerca, la cubrió con su cuerpo llevándose ella una coz en un costado, al recordar el dolor un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la joven. El doctor Gensai la examinó y le comunicó un daño irreversible en la espalda. Recordó, como se levantó de su asiento y dejó al viejo doctor con la palabra en la boca, pues sabía lo que venía después: tendría que dejar de forzar la espalda, dejar el kendo. Nunca.

Kenshin entendía a su esposa, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano si seguía con aquel duro ejercicio su espalda iría a peor, Kaoru había prohibido a su esposo contar nada a sus discípulos, mucho menos a sus dos ayudantes: Yahiko y Yutaro, hasta tener la decisión.

Aunque sabía que esos dos sospechaban algo, sobre todo Yahiko, que ahora la miraba con recelo desde el centro del Dojo.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

Kaoru parpadeó volviendo al presente dejando sus recuerdos a un lado y frunció el ceño.

-no me discutas más y haz lo que te digo, Yahiko.

-me tienes harto con tus mandatos, Yahiko repite los ejercicios, Yahiko vete un mes a Echigo, Yahiko haz esto, haz lo otro… no eres así de ruda con Tsukayama. ¡Llevas dos meses insoportables tratándome como una mula de carga!

-Es que él tiene algo que se llama don para la esgrima, así que en vez de lloriquear ponte a entrenar.

-Kaoru…dono... – Kenshin sabía que esas palabras le dolerían al joven.

A Yahiko le cayó un balde de agua helada mientras Kaoru pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Era cierto. Yutaro aun con un brazo algo tocado, pues no se recuperó del todo de su incidente con Raijuta, tenía más potencial que él. Eso le enojaba mucho.

-pues entonces aquí sobra claramente un maestro ayudante. –dijo Yahiko entre dientes dirigiéndose a la salida del Dojo seguido de Tsubame.

-Kaoru-san… - Dijo Yutaro mirando a su maestra – discúlpeme, no entiendo todo esto.

Kaoru tomó aire en sus pulmones, miró a su discípulo y le sonrió.

-no te preocupes, volverá. Por cierto, Yutaro tengo que encomendarte algo…

* * *

Yahiko entró enfurecido en su cuarto que tenía rentado cerca del Akabeko, había dejado a Tsubame en la entrada del restaurante y se había ido sin apenas despedirse. No entendía nada. Era cierto que siempre se había llevado como el perro y el gato con Kaoru desde que la conocía. Pero… aun así… le fastidiaba que ella se inclinara más por Yutaro que por él. Resopló con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones y se llevó la mano a la cara restregándosela, molesto por encontrar el motivo de su mal humor: Yutaro.

Desde que había vuelto, parecía el favorito de Kaoru, seguro porque él si le pagaba las clases… maldita usurera… dejó escapar una risa mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos. Después pensó en Yutaro junto a Tsubame… maldito gigoló… entonces abrió los ojos como platos y entendió una cosa: estaba celoso.

-no, no, no estoy celoso. – dijo para sí mismo intentando desechar la idea. Pero…

Si era cierto que le resquemaba que estuviera al lado de Tsubame, y se ponía de mal humor cuando Kaoru lo felicitaba por sus logros y a él no. Se rascó la nuca incómodo.

Se puso en pie y salió del cuarto sin dirección a ninguna parte, quería pasear y con suerte encontraría algo para olvidarse de aquello que lo atormentaba, si bien Sanosuke siempre le había recomendado beber para ahogar penas, él no era así. Sus pies se movieron solos rumbo al río. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, niños corriendo, mujeres y hombres, algunos vestidos con ropa tradicional y otros de estilo occidental, cada vez se veían más extranjeros por las calles de Tokio.

No tardó en llegar al puente donde hacía más de siete años había conocido a Kaoru y Kenshin, recordó cómo le robó la cartera al pelirrojo sin ninguna dificultad. Torció su sonrisa. Kenshin se había dejado robar. Y Kaoru lo había descubierto. No tardó en insultarla, furioso por no lograr su objetivo.

Recordó como Kenshin después de salvarlo de una banda de Yakuzas, le llevó al Dojo Kamiya donde se quedó a vivir como estudiante del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Al principio tozudo, porque no veía el estilo de Kaoru como un auténtico arte Samurái, sino más bien un deporte que se hace por puro ocio. Tuvo que pasar muchas cosas para entender que el hitten mitsurugi era un arte que era mejor dejarlo en el pasado, sellarlo para siempre y que se quedara como una leyenda para contar a los nietos.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo había llevado de vuelta al Dojo Kamiya, resopló y empujó la gran puerta de madera, tenía que hablar con Kaoru, ya no era un niño para reaccionar como lo hacía, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo trataran de esa manera, quería preguntar los motivos directamente a Kaoru.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar a la casa al ver a Kaoru tirada en el suelo quejándose de dolor, retorciéndose sobre el tatami del Dojo. Yahiko palideció.

-¡Kaoru! – dijo mientras la incorporaba un poco. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y los demás?

-Kenshin y Kenji se fueron a buscarte… y Yutaro se fue al Dojo Maekawa a impartir clases…

-¿a buscarme?

-sí, tenía que hablar contigo a solas – dijo Kaoru incorporándose como pudo con la ayuda de su estudiante.

-pero ¿qué diablos te ha pasado?

-tengo la espalda destrozada desde hace varias semanas, intento fingir pero no puedo más, cada vez que intento hacer una sola kata…

-¿estás loca? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre practicar Kenjutsu sola teniendo la espalda así!?

-necesitaba distraerme hasta que volvieran contigo y pensar en lo que te iba a decir…

-no entiendo nada busu, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-voy a dejar el puesto de Maestro del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.- Kaoru vio como los ojos de Yahiko se agrandaban ante la revelación – era algo que llevaba tiempo meditando, yo no quería… intenté… pero Kenshin y mi hijo me hicieron ver que no puedo… si me destrozo la espalda… ¿Qué clase de madre seria para Kenji? O, ¿Qué clase de esposa seria para Kenshin?

Yahiko vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de la Kendoka y en un impulso se la secó el mismo con el pulgar. Un halo de tristeza se dibujó en su semblante. Sabía lo que significaba el arte de la esgrima para aquella mujer. Porque él, sentía lo mismo por el kendo, si eé tuviera que dejarlo…

Acompañó a su maestra al borde de la tarima y se sentaron, ambos miraban al frente, un silencio que pareció durar siglos, al fin se rompió por la voz de Yahiko.

-y… ¿ya sabes quién será el sustituto?

-sí.

Yahiko se puso tenso, estaba claro. Yutaro Tsukayama sería el idóneo para el puesto, un genio de la espada, rico y que caía simpático a todo el mundo. Torció su sonrisa.

-lo hará bien – dijo Yahiko en un susurro.

-lo hará bien o le patearé el trasero.

Yahiko giró su cabeza para mirar a Kaoru sin comprender al tiempo que ella se levantaba.

-sígueme. –dijo la mujer sin más.

La siguió hasta el trastero, al ver a Kaoru abrir la puerta un escalofrío de desconfianza le recorrió la espalda.

-¿vas a encerrarme?

\- ¡claro que no! – dijo Kaoru enojada, que cosas se le ocurrían.

Kaoru entró primero a la estancia, seguido del desconfiado Yahiko. La vio hurgar al fondo de la estancia sustrayendo una caja rectangular alargada. Kaoru se volteó y se acercó a Yahiko mostrándole la caja.

-Me enfade con él al dejarme sola, siempre fue un hombre frío, nunca le vi mostrar sus sentimientos, salvo la noche que le vi llorar junto al cadáver de mi madre. El día antes de irse, me lo entregó. – Kaoru abrió la caja y dentro había un Bokken de madera oscura.- ''lleva el nombre del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu a lo más alto, sé que lo harás, siempre me has llenado de orgullo'' esas fueron sus dulces palabras antes de perderlo.

-es el Bokken de tu padre… - dijo Yahiko extendiendo su mano tocando la madera de la espada.- El Bokken del Maestro Kamiya.

-así es… yo no voy a usarlo, siempre me sentí inferior para poder usarlo como él lo hacía, pero el próximo maestro del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu si es merecedor de este Bokken.

Yahiko parpadeo varias veces mirando el Bokken, se sentía extraño, tenía la Sakabatto del gran Kenshin Himura, se la había cedido en su Genpuku. Pero ese Bokken… lo anhelaba. Se moría de celos de que fuera a parar a manos de Yutaro. La voz de Kaoru rompió sus pensamientos.

-lleva el nombre del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu a los más alto, Yahiko. Lléname de orgullo.

El joven la miró ojiplático mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar aquella frase.

-¿Qué…?

-Serás un buen maestro Yahiko Myojin, descendiente de Samurais de Tokio.

-Kaoru yo… yo... ¿Por qué?

-eres mi más preciado alumno – dijo Kaoru con un rostro extrañado de la pregunta de Yahiko.

-¿Qué? ¡Te pasas el día mangoneandome como si fuera tu esclavo!

-eso es porque espero más de ti que de ningún otro. Siempre fuiste mi elegido desde el día en que pusiste el pie en este Dojo, cada vez que discutíamos, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos por nuestros ideales sobre el Kenjutsu sabía sin ninguna duda que el Kamiya Kasshin contigo estaba en buenas manos. Defiendes tus ideales como ningún otro.

-siempre he creído que no me elegirías a mí. Siempre estamos como el perro y el gato.

-bueno, así suelen ser las cosas entre hermanos.

Yahiko parpadeo varias veces mirando a Kaoru.

-desde que Kenshin te trajo a esta casa, siempre he pensado en ti como un hermano pequeño, intentando instruirte y educarte.

Yahiko dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-es cierto, que hemos sido como hermanos… - Yahiko susurró recordando sus aventuras de niño: acompañando a Kaoru a Kioto a buscar a Kenshin, recordó, lo preocupado que estaba al verla tan deprimida por la marcha del pelirrojo, recordó el dolor que sintió al creerla muerta por la espada de Enishi, también recordó la alegría inmensa que le embargó al verla viva en esa playa… las personas que conoció, los valores que aprendió junto a Kaoru y Kenshin…

Despacio, el muchacho puso su mano sobre la espada de madera y la tomó con sumo cuidado sacándola de su caja.

-acepto el puesto de Maestro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kaoru.

Ambos salieron del cobertizo y se dirigieron al Dojo, donde Kaoru le entregó su último regalo: su tablilla que lo identificaba como el Maestro del Dojo. Yahiko hizo los honores, quitó la tablilla de Kaoru y puso la suya. Escuchó un suspiro de pena de parte de la kendoka y la tocó el hombro para darle consuelo.

En ese momento entró Tae corriendo como loca.

-¡Yahiko, Kaoru! ¡Deprisa!

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yahiko alarmado.

-¡una banda de rufianes, están acosando a Tsubame! Kenshin y Kenji están luchando contra ellos.

-¡Kenshin no puede usar el hiten mitsurugi! – alarmó Kaoru.

-ni tampoco lleva la Sakabatto… - dijo Yahiko tomando la empuñadura de su espada.

En un alarde de velocidad Yahiko salió corriendo del Dojo en dirección a Akabeko.

Corrió tan fuerte como pudo esquivando transeúntes que lo miraban extrañado. No tardó en llegar. Al descorrer la puerta de entrada del Akabeko y apunto de desenvainar y a punto de entrar escuchó un ¡PLOF! Y aplausos. Yahiko quedó estático.

-¡Felicidades Maestro!

Yahiko fue bañado en confeti y rodeado de todos sus amigos: Kenshin y Kenji, Yutaro, Tsubame, los demás trabajadores de Akabeko, el doctor Gensai, incluido Misao, Aoshi y Megumi.

-pero… pero…

-espero que te guste tu fiesta sorpresa. – dijo Kaoru detrás del joven.

-ey ¿cómo has llegado tan rápido?- dijo Yahiko mirando a Kaoru que era acompañada por Tae.

-ni cuenta te diste que el comisario Uramura estaba esperándonos con un coche de caballos.

Yahiko miró por encima de las mujeres y vio al comisario saludándolo antes de pasar a celebrar.

-pero entonces… -Yahiko miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Yutaro de nuevo hablando con Tsubame - ¡ey! ¿No estabas en el Dojo Maekawa dando clases? – dijo Yahiko con una venilla en la frente.

-me dieron la tarde libre, fui yo el que se anticipó para que todo estuviera en su lugar, luego vinieron Kenshin y Kenji a ayudarme.

-pero ¿cómo sabías que volvería al Dojo?

-porque te conozco bien – dijo riéndose Kaoru- siempre te enojas acabas recapacitando y queriendo solucionar las cosas.

Yahiko sonrió.

Todo transcurría según lo previsto, el nuevo maestro miraba a su alrededor mientras Tae le servía otro vaso de Sake. Todos parecían divertirse, se rió al ver a Kenshin cargar a Kenji como un caballito mientras otros les hacían corro. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia Tsubame.

La joven limpiaba los restos de una vasija rota que alguien tiró. Yahiko suspiró y miró a Kenshin con Kaoru, él había tardado quince años en encontrar la felicidad y su verdad, la razón de su lucha, él también seguiría ese camino, protegería a sus seres queridos y a cualquiera que lo necesitara, su espada siempre estaría al servicio de aquellos que lo necesitaran, llevaría el espíritu vivo siempre en sus enseñanzas, no dejaría que todas esas vidas perdidas y tantas personas que lo enseñaron el valor de la vida humana se perdieran para siempre, era su turno ahora, ese saber y esos sentimientos los inculcaría en las próximas generaciones. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a Kenji, el siguiente heredero, sería su maestro, su hermano mayor y quien le enseñara, que la espada no está para destruir, sino para proteger… pero él también debía pensar en su felicidad, se levantó y caminó hacia Tsubame.

Cuando la joven fue a tomar el último pedazo una mano masculina se chocó con su mano.

-Yahiko-chan… oh, perdón Yahiko.

-Tsubame… ¿tienes un momento?- vio que la joven asintió dudosa.

-ven vayamos detrás, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿algo? ¿Pasa algo?

\- sí, he decidido que quiero cuidar de ti toda la vida.

-¿eh?

Kaoru los vio salir por la puerta que daba a la cocina y sonrió, se alegraba por Yahiko. Pero pronto volvió a inundársele los ojos al recordar que la felicidad de Yahiko conllevaba su desdicha, maldijo aquel día y a aquel caballo.

Sintió una mano cálida apretando la suya y al voltear a la derecha vio a su marido, sus ojos violetas le devolvieron la confianza en sí misma.

-me alegro por él pero… me molesta.

-¿oro?

-ya no seré más la belleza Kendoka.

\- ah bueno, tu nunca dejaras de serlo para mi.- dijo mientras veía como Kaoru se sonrojaba – y… ahora llega el momento de que te tendré toda para mí.

-¿eh? – no entendía donde quería llegar su esposo.

-Kaoru-dono… - dijo el pelirrojo desviando el tema- de verdad ¿vas a dejar hacer a Yahiko?

-por supuesto que no- un halo de maldad cruzó la mirada de la joven- pienso sentarme a ver los entrenamientos y cuando cometa algún fallo… o sea demasiado brusco con mi niño….- grujió sus nudillos.

-ororororo…. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas, celebrando el ascenso de Yahiko, y su futuro matrimonio.

FIN.


End file.
